wowoweefandomcom-20200213-history
Games
= Final segments Cash Motto In the ''Cash Motto'' segment, a random studio audience member who sent in a motto gets to play a game with winnings up to [[Philippine peso|PHP]]1,000,000. He/she will have one minute to grab as much cash in the air in a secluded capsule. He/she cannot take peso bills while it is on the tank itself. The contestant is provided a broom to loosen up the money, so more will fly in the air. The amount of money he/she gets is what they keep. If the total amount of money he/she grabbed reaches PHP40,000 or over, he/she will receive a ''Wowowee'' Videoke along with the money he/she grabbed. Another random studio audience member is also chosen after the segment. This second audience member does not get to play the game, but has to guess how much money the first audience member grabbed in the capsule. The co-hosts usually give a hint on the range of what the member has won. The contestant has up to three guesses to guess how much he/she won. If the contestant gets the guess right, they win whatever the other player won. If they fail to guess, they still win PHP1,000 for being chosen. Hep, Hep, Hooray Twenty (previously ten) random audience members get to play ''Hep, Hep, Hooray''. The game retired at the end of 2009, but quickly returned on January 4, 2010, due to more audience demand than its predecessor, ''Samson, Lion, and Delilah''. In this segment of the show, the audience is prepared to dance to one of [[Willie Revillame]]'s hit songs. This opening song number is the theme tune for the choosing of the ten random audience members, the audience is warmed up for the public displays of talent, where Willie and his co-hosts will draw from the audience, from different sections including the TFC subscribers to dance the song in an entertaining way. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Hep" "Hep" "Hooray". A co-host puts the microphone in front of a contestants face and they are supposed to say "Hep Hep" while clapping their hands together below their waist, then another co-host will put the microphone to another contestant's face and they are to finish the cheer with saying "Hooray" and raising their hands in the air. If a contestant makes a mistake, they are out of the game, but they win PHP1,000 and a gift pack from Rexona as a consolation prize. This is a last person standing game. The one who lasts the longest wins. Since ''Cash Bukas'', the old bonus round for the game has moved on to ''Willie of ForTune'', new rules were written on its relaunch. The final person standing goes for the final round, where the contestant can duel against one of the three "Amazonas": April, Lovely, and Aiko. During the duel, same rules apply repeating the words "Hep" "Hep" "Hooray". The contestant's goal is to beat the "Amazona" to win the jackpot, which always starts at PHP10,000. Every day the jackpot is not won, another PHP10,000 is added to the jackpot. On January 25, 2010, Jana was removed as an Amazona due to losing three times, therefore, April replaced her. A new batch of Amazonas were introduced on March 8 of the same year, referred to the hosts as "Amazunas". A new name to "Amazunas" was introduced last April 10, the "Dragon Ladies". Beginning July 5, the "Dragon Ladies" portion was removed, and the last person standing automatically wins P10,000 from Rexona. On July 26, a new format called the ''Pair Factor'' was introduced. The twenty random audience members choose a partner to play with. The rules still mainly stay the same, however, they must both clap with "Hep" "Hep", and raise their hands with "Hooray". There are two groups consisting of five pairs each playing in their own group. The winner of rounds one and two will advance to the final round competing against each other. The last pair standing wins P10,000 from Rexona. Willie of ForTune Six people selected earlier through "themed" auditions compete in pairs in rounds of ''Willie of ForTune''. This is where the in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song correctly wins one point. If the player can correctly sing the exact lyrics from that portion of the song, they will receive the second point. Two points are required to win the round and get to round two. In this round, the three remaining players go to a knock out question. One song will be played, and whoever can buzz in the correct song title first wins PHP10,000 and advances to the jackpot round, ''Cash Bukas''. Every Saturday, celebrity teams play against each other. Same gameplay rules used in the weekday version exists. However, the team who gets to five points first wins, and goes straight to the jackpot round, ''Cash Bukas''. Cash Bukas In the ''Cash Bukas'' segment, the winner of ''Willie of ForTune'' (previously the player is taken from ''Hep, Hep, Hooray'') gets to play for four prizes. 10 trays are available for the player to select, while the player only selects three to play with. Next, the player must choose only one tray. The player is offered increasing amounts of cash until the player takes the offer, or keeps playing to open the tray. The trays offered in the game follows: * 1: PHP100,000 * 1: PHP500,000 * 1: Grand Pasada Showcase (Sinski Maton) * 1: PHP1,000,000 * 6: Cheap Prizes (ex: sandals, salted egg, noisemakers, etc.) Tic Tac to Win ''Tic Tac to Win'' is a game that premiered on January 1, 2010, with a format similar to past "end-games" in the show, including its predecessor, ''Want More, No More''. Beginning on February 6 of the same year, the game played on a recurring basis. Tumpak o Sablay A group of fifty contestants is asked a trivia question that was asked by a random person in the streets, or a celebrity in some cases. The contestants must go to either side of the stage "Tumpak" (Correct) or "Sablay" (Fail) to guess if their answer is right or wrong for the question asked. Similar to ''Pera o Bayong'', the last person standing on the round gets to play for the jackpot round with PHP10,000 to keep. Jackpot Round A total of twenty letters (A-T) with different prizes in different amounts are presented on a 5x4 board. The winner of the previous round chooses nine letters from the board, and arranges the letters as they desire on a giant tic-tac-toe board. Scattered and hidden in the twenty letters contain: *4: Brand new car *4: House and lot *4: PHP1,000,000 8 letters contain instant cash for the contestant to keep: *4: PHP10,000 *3: PHP25,000 *1: PHP50,000 The goal is to make a tic-tac-toe of either the car, house, or PHP1,000,000. If a tic-tac-toe is achieved, it is won to them. If no tic-tac-toe was achieved, he/she still keeps the instant cash that was won on the board. Discontinued segments |- | 2007–2008 | Guess the Presyo, Get the Premyo! | Sponsored by Mega Sardines, is a game which debuted on the November 19, 2007, episode of ''Wowowee''. Five players picked from the studio audience are assigned numbers and have to attempt to arrange themselves in the correct order to the correct price of the day's prize in 90 seconds or less. The first digit of the price is always given. If the contestants get it right, they win the prize. |- | 2007 | Wilyonaryo | This game became entangled in one of the [[Hello Pappy Scandal|larger controversies]] associated with ''Wowowee'' when it debuted in August 2007. The 50 contestants who competed had to predict the result of surveys answered by audience members with remote controls. Some contestants were offered a chance to stay where they were, switch their guess, or walk away with a cash offer before the answer was revealed. After one contestant is left, he/she chooses 12 tablets in any order they'd like. Those tablets are then placed in a horizontal shelf with a chute on the bottom of each of them for the ball to enter. He/she is then given two labels written "P20,000" and is told to place those labels on the top of those tablets on where they think the ball will land on. On a giant pinball machine, the contestant drops a pinball and can bump on random money values of PHP1,000 through PHP5,000. The pinball with eventually land to the end of the chute, where the horizontal shelf containing the tablets are connected. Wherever the ball lands is the tablet one must play with; if that tablet, by the way, was labeled with that "P20,000" sticker, an extra PHP20,000 would be added to one's winnings, so the total winnings build up fast. Then, the gameplay begins to be similar to the jackpot round in ''Pera o Bayong''. Prizes include House & Lot prize, PHP500,000, PHP1 Million and PHP2 Million—the top prize. |- | 2007 | iYugYugan Na! | Five lucky contestants are chosen from the audience and is brought to center stage. While they show off their mediocre dancing to the song, Willie then randomly chooses any of the 5 to answer a very simple question. If the chosen contestant answers correctly and quickly, s/he is still in the game and awarded an extra PHP500. The lucky contestant is decided and is brought up the stairs and is given two die. Only one side of each of the two die contain that "YUG Jackpot" which it what the contestant MUST get. If only one of the die lands on the jackpot, he/she wins an extra PHP5,000. If both die land on the jackpot, the contestant breaks the bank! If none land on the jackpot however, he/she is awarded an extra PHP10,000 for playing. |- | 2008 | Coca-Cola 50 Million Family Panalo: Cash o Bukas? | 10 players get to play, 5 on each side. The object of the game is to be the last person standing with a coke cap. Each person starts off with 5 Coca-Cola caps. They are asked questions and players must place the caps on the letter they think its right. For example, a player can put 2 caps on A, 2 caps on B, and 1 cap on C. They bring the platform up so the other players can see what they chose. Then, the correct answer caps are stayed on the platform, while the others fall down. The last person standing with a Coke cap advances to the jackpot round. The final contestant gets to play for the cash prize. There are 26 letters on the board, (A-Z, excluding X). The player must get all 15 Coca-Cola logos to win PHP1,000,000. Along the way, the player can get prizes like a portable DVD player, MP3 player, etc. They must avoid the strikes as much as possible. If the player gets 3 strikes, the game is over, and loses all the money, although they can still have the other prizes with them. However, a player can get the Coke smiley and eliminate a strike with PHP50,000 and year supply of Coca-Cola. However, there is still a chance they will get eliminated. |- | 2009 | Eight O'Clock | A studio player gets to play for up to PHP200,000. A random member in the audience plays together, and both work together to get the top prize. There is a bunch of chips on the board and decide which to take one by one. Each chip show different prize amounts shown below. 5 chips for a certain prize amount is require to win it. Bonuses are randomly on the board, too. Each player gets the prize unsplit. |- | 2009 | Want More, No More | This game replaced the former game Bigtime Pera O Bayong. *''Elimination Round'' A group of 50 people are asked a question and then given two choices to answer that question, ''"Oo"'' (Yes) or ''"Hindi"'' (No). Within a certain amount of time, the contestants must line up behind the sign labelled with their preferred answer. The co-hosts then reveal the correct answer, and those who queued behind the sign labelled with the wrong answer are eliminated; the contestants who chose the correct answer remain in the game. This is a last-person-standing game; the game process continues until one person is left remaining on the stage. The last-remaining contestant receives PHP10,000 then plays the Jackpot Round. *''Jackpot Round'' The contestant, who won the Elimination Round, plays for a chance to win one, two or all of the following major prizes the game has to offer: a Jeep, a House and Lot from Global Asiatique, and PHP1,000,000. There are 25 ''"bayongs"'' on the stage, each labelled with letters from A-Z (excluding X), and each containing a case. Each case contains a logo, which will determine the amount of the contestant's winnings. Five cases display a silhouette of a jeep in a yellow circle, which each adds PHP10,000 to the contestant's winnings and increases the chances of winning the Jeep. Six cases have a silhouette of a house in a green circle which, as well, each adds PHP10,000 to the contestant's earnings and increases the chances of winning the House and Lot. Nine cases contain a bold, black number "2" (before it is labeled as "1" for 1 Million but now it is "2" for 2 Million) in a red circle, which, too, adds PHP10,000 to the contestant's money and increases the chances of winning the million pesos. Contestants who play this round, however, have to be cautious, as there are four cases that contain a large "X" in a red circle that will cripple the contestant's chances of taking home his or her earnings. If the contestant opens three of the cases with the large "X" on it, he or she would lose the game and not be allowed to take home their earnings. There is one special case that bears the "W" used in the logo for ''Wowowee'' that, if opened, guarantees that the contestant will take home PHP50,000, even if the contestant chooses three ''"bayongs"'' containing the cases with the large "X" on it. |- | 2009 | May Regalo | ''May Regalo'' is the jackpot round for the winner of ''Knock Out''. This segment is very similar to ''Merrygalo'' from 2007. There are 16 presents to choose from. The top prize is PHP500,000. 5 circles 5 squares 5 stars 1 Random ''Grand Negosyo'' 1 [[Knorr]] Real Sarap *1 of each kind: PHP20,000 *2 of a kind: PHP50,000 *3 circles: PHP100,000 *3 squares: PHP250,000 *3 stars: PHP500,000 The contestant chooses three boxes, but may change the boxes at any time before opening if requested. |- | 2010 | Samson, Lion, and Delilah | This game is similar to the [[rock-paper-scissors]] hand game, but instead named after [[Bible]] characters [[Samson]] and [[Delilah]]. As in Hep, Hep, Hooray, ten random players get to play the game. They had to dance to Willie's latest song, "Kembot Na". *Samson beats lion. *Lion beats Delilah. *Delilah beats Samson. In round one, two players will be fighting each other. Since there are ten contestants, there will be five rounds. Whoever loses is already out of the game, but gets PHP1,000 and a Rexona gift pack. The five remaining contenders face off the celebrity champion, Pokwang. In round two, the remaining five contestants competes against Pokwang, the celebrity champion. Every time a contestant wins, PHP500 is won for themselves. If a contestant loses against Pokwang, the contestant still wins PHP2,000 and a Rexona gift pack for making it far. The contestants with continuing winning streak will continue until they lose, leaving with their winnings, plus PHP2,000 and a Rexona gift pack. When two contestants are left, a face-off (sudden death) will commence. Winner of the face-off will go against Pokwang for the jackpot of the day. The jackpot is always PHP10,000 plus another PHP10,000 each day the jackpot is not won. |- | 2010 | Wil's Balls | ''Wil's Balls'' is a simple, new game where a large bingo cage is situated at center stage. It contains bingo balls from A-G, 1-100, in the respective section of the audience. Once a ball is chosen, a number will be called, and the person sitting in the called seat will win P2,500. Since there is Wil's indefinite leave and inactivity of this segment, it is likely to be discontinued. |- | 2010 | Cash Mo-Tour | On June 19, 2010, the spin-off, ''Cash Mo-Tour'' was premiered and introduced in a local barangay at [[Valenzuela City]], and will tour around different barangays. The rules of the game remained same for the spin-off. However beginning July 5 of the same year, an elimination round consisting of fifty people were introduced, including new rules. Fifty residents gather on center stage. There are three sections: RR, Eric, and Jed (representing the hosts of the segment). Contestants line up to a random host hoping for a chance to stay or leave the game. A beach ball consisting of a cube previously used in ''Pasalog'' has sides that say '''tira''' (''left'') and '''tangal''' (''removed''). The host will play a quick game using colored gloves. The hosts with the majority color are safe, while the host's luck with the minority color is left with the cube. If it lands on '''tira''', the contestants on the minority host stay while the others leave. If it lands on '''tangal''', the contestants on the minority leave while the others stay. The last person standing gets to sweep and catch money in the tube as always. The winning contestant is allowed to get one special offer from the hosts to higher their chances of winning more money. The offers include: Three people who have sent a motto have a chance to guess the contestant's money, rather than one guesser in the studio version. The rules of the Itchusera Manghuhula in the ''Cash Mo-Tour'' version is slightly different. The three people picked will be given a hint of the amount of money as no more, or no less. The person who guesses the closest without going over wins the same amount of money the contestant caught in the tank. The other two people get P1,000 as a consolation prize. |} References